Mobile devices can be used to provide wireless communication between users. In particular, a user of a mobile device can place a telephone call to a landline or to another user of a mobile device. As mobile device capability has advanced in recent years, mobile devices have increasingly become able to provide functionality in addition to wireless communication. For example, some mobile devices provide internet access and other functionality.